regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Animal Team Up!
Spring Animal Team Up! is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Adventures of Superheroes. Synopsis Iron Man has brought Galaxy Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Jungle Fury Rangers, Masked Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Axe to help White Tiger, Black Panther, Shuri/Black Panther, Sky Panther, T'Chaka II/Panther, Sh'ri/Panther and Angela Del Toro/White Tiger. Transcript *(This episode begins with Code Blue) *'Mordecai': Well, being a Avenger is the best. *'Dan Zembrovski': You know we work for the Avengers it was the best. *'Randy Cunningham': Me too is awesome. *'Iron Man': Hey, guys. *'Rigby': Hey, Tony, what's a word? *'Iron Man': Well, I brought someone who can help for White Tiger, Black Panther, Shuri/Black Panther, Sky Panther, T'Chaka II/Panther, Sh'ri/Panther and Angela Del Toro/White Tiger. *'Troll Moko': Really? Who? *(A live-action Galaxy Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Masked Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Axe arrives) *'Howard Weinerman': Hey, where is Jungle Fury Rangers? *'Iron Man': Don't worry, it'll be there soon. You gotta see this. *'White Tiger': What is it? *'Iron Man': It's Kamen Rider Dark Axe. He's at outside. *'Amanda Highborn': Hope White Tiger, Black Panther, Shuri/Black Panther, Sky Panther, T'Chaka II/Panther, Sh'ri/Panther and Angela Del Toro/White Tiger will handle it? *'Iron Man': Yes. *'White Tiger': Jungle Fury Rangers meet us at outside. Let's go. *(At outside) *(A live-action Masked Rider Amazon arrives) *'Kamen Rider Dark Axe': Amazon. Are you alone now? *'Red Wild Force Ranger': (Off-Screen) No, he's not. *(A live-action Wild Force Rangers arrives) *'Red Wild Force Ranger': What are you up to now, Kamen Rider Dark Axe? *'Ultron Megahex': To stop you. *(A live-action Kamen Rider Axe arrives) *'Kamen Rider Axe': We're here. *(Someone shoots Broodwing, revealed to be Magna Defender) *'Magna Defender': We can not stop you. *(A live-action Galaxy Rangers and Jungle Fury Rangers arrives) *(White Tiger, Black Panther, Shuri/Black Panther, Sky Panther, T'Chaka II/Panther, Sh'ri/Panther and Angela Del Toro/White Tiger arrives) *'White Tiger': We can not let you do that. *'Kamen Rider Dark Axe': Who are you, Super Heroes? *'Masked Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Kamen Rider Axe': Kamen Rider Axe! *'Galaxy Red': Galaxy Red! *'Galaxy Green': Galaxy Green! *'Galaxy Blue': Galaxy Blue! *'Galaxy Yellow': Galaxy Yellow! *'Galaxy Pink': Galaxy Pink! *'Galaxy Rangers': Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! *'Magna Defender': Magna Defender! *'Red Wild Force Ranger': Blazing Lion! Red Wild Force Ranger! *'Yellow Wild Force Ranger': Soaring Eagle! Yellow Wild Force Ranger! *'Blue Wild Force Ranger': Surging Shark! Blue Wild Force Ranger! *'Black Wild Force Ranger': Iron Bison! Black Wild Force Ranger! *'White Wild Force Ranger': Noble Tiger! White Wild Force Ranger! *'Lunar Wild Force Ranger': Howling Wolf! Lunar Wild Force Ranger! *'Wild Force Rangers': Guardians of the Earth, United we roar! Power Rangers Wild Force! *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': With the spirit of a tiger full fury-Jungle Master Red Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Jungle Master Mode': With the speed of a cheetah full fury~Jungle Master Yellow Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Blue Ranger Jungle Master Mode': With the stealth of a jaguar full fury~Jungle Master Blue Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger': With the courage of a wolf ~ Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger': With the power of a rhino~Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger': With the spirit of an elephant~Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Bat Ranger': With the spirit of the bat~Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Shark Ranger': With the spirit of the shark~Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! *'Jungle Fury Rangers': We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! *(Masked Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Axe, Galaxy Rangers, Wild Force Rangers and Jungle Fury Rangers jump to the other side) *'Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle Master Mode': We are... *'All': Super Hero! *'Kamen Rider Dark Axe': Oh? *'Masked Rider Amazon': Let's do it! *(Masked Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Axe, Galaxy Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Jungle Fury Rangers, White Tiger, Black Panther, Shuri/Black Panther, Sky Panther, T'Chaka II/Panther, Sh'ri/Panther, Angela Del Toro/White Tiger and Kamen Rider Dark Axe are fighting each other) *'Galaxy Rangers': Quasar Saber! *'Wild Force Rangers': Crystal Saber! *(Galaxy Rangers and Wild Force Rangers slashes Kamen Rider Dark Axe) *'Jungle Fury Shark Ranger': Shark Sabers! *(Jungle Fury Shark Ranger slashes Kamen Rider Dark Axe) *'White Tiger': Let's do the finisher together. *'All': Right! *'Jungle Fury Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Galaxy Rangers, Kamen Rider Axe and Masked Rider Amazon': Jungle Fury! Wild Force! Lost Galaxy! Axe! Amazon! Tiger! Panther! Jungle Sword, Savage Slash! *(Jungle Fury Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Galaxy Rangers, Kamen Rider Axe, Masked Rider Amazon, White Tiger, Black Panther, Shuri/Black Panther, Sky Panther, T'Chaka II/Panther, Sh'ri/Panther and Angela Del Toro/White Tiger slashes and vented Kamen Rider Dark Axe) *(Kamen Rider Dark Axe is now being vented) *'Kamen Rider Dark Axe': What on earth? What's happening? I'm now being vented. What's going on? This is so unfair! *(Kamen Rider Dark Axe disappears) *'White Tiger': We did it. *'Black Panther': Time to grab that Dark Axe's Advent Deck. *(Black Panther grabs the Dark Axe's Advent Deck) *'Black Panther': Thanks for the your help. *'Kamen Rider Axe': No problem. *'Masked Rider Amazon': Just called us. If you need back up. *(Galaxy Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Jungle Fury Rangers, Masked Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Axe walks away) *'Shuri/Black Panther': Okay, bye. *'White Tiger': Let's get to the tower. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Spider-Man': So, how'd it go? *'Black Panther': Great. We defeated Kamen Rider Dark Axe and we got his Advent Deck. Maybe someone who will use this Advent Deck? *'Jimsa Cooks': May I use it? *'Black Panther': Sure. *(Black Panther gives Jimsa Cooks a Dark Axe's Advent Deck) *'Black Panther': It's all yours now. *'Jimsa Cooks': Thanks. *'of Spring Animal Team Up!' Gallery Amazon.jpg WF in Legendary Battle.jpg Kamen-rider-dk-23638.jpg Defender in Sunflower ep.jpg Gingaman.PNG JungleFuryRangers.png Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited